Hiei and Kurama's BAD experience
by Animefanatic-11
Summary: *Chapter 5 up!* Craziness is in the air! Yusuke controlling a monkey tribe? Keiko in Hawaii? What is up with that? And some new characters. Uh-oh. Trouble. This is just a fun and crazy story. Please R&R. Also e-mail me if you want to be in the fic.
1. Ryouka and Truth or Dare

Hi everybody! I hope you like this fic. If you want to be I in it, e-mail me at animefanatic_nl@sbcglobal.net and tell me about yourself so I can portray you correctly in the fic. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters. I own nothing except for Ryouka and Mikora. That's all so don't sue me. Please!  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Kurama was trying to persuade Hiei to go to the picnic tomorrow.  
  
"I'll give you a burger."  
  
"No."  
  
"Bacon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm not going. You cannot bribe me with your silly ningen foods"  
  
OK. Fine. If bribery isn't going to work, let me try blackmail. thought Kurama. He held up a picture of Hiei hugging Kuwabara. " Well, you are not going to go or I am going to show everybody this picture of you hugging Kuwabara." Heh heh. That will get him for sure.  
  
"NO! Anything but that! Please! OK. OK. I'll go." replied Hiei.  
  
"Good. Meet in the park at 12:30 tomorrow."  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Kurama and Hiei started walking towards Yusuke and the rest of the group. They were already seated and playing around.  
  
"I thought you would never get here! Where were you?" asked Botan.  
  
Kurama sweatdrop. "Oops. I thought you said 12:30. You said 12:00? Sorry. My bad."  
  
Stupid kitsune thought Hiei.  
  
"Well now that you are here, lets eat!"  
  
Everyone started charging towards the food. It had been Keiko's turn to cook, and everybody loved her cooking.  
  
"Yum!!!!" said Kuwabara. Everbody looked away. "What?"  
  
"Your mouth is full Baka."  
  
"Oops. Sorry"  
  
"Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Kuwabara. Please stop talking and finish your food." said Kurama.  
  
"OK."  
  
Kurama looked away with disgust.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young girl popped out.  
  
"Hi everyone! Mind if I join you?" Everyone was so shocked to see her that they didn't say anything. She shrugged and helped herself to some food.  
  
She then squealed! "Hiei! You are here! Yay! I love you!" She dropped her food and went over to Hiei and prepared to hug him.  
  
Hiei sweatdrop. "Oh No!" He started running, but she caught him in a hug before long. "Can't..Breath."  
  
She finally let go before she killed him and introduced herself. "Hi everybody! My name is Ryouka and I like to pop out of nowhere and surprise people. I am 15 and 4 feet and 11 inches. I am a cat demon and I love Hiei!"  
  
She then hugged him again until he turned blue.  
  
"Ummm. Why don't you stay with us?" asked Botan  
  
Hiei gave her his famous Doomsday glare. (dun dun dun)  
  
"OK! That way I will get to be with Hiei all the time!" squealed Ryouka.  
  
Hiei groaned.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
They went back to Kurama's house and Ryouka proposed a game.  
  
"Lets play Truth or Dare!"  
  
Everyone: OK! (Well, everyone except Hiei)  
  
"I'll go first"said Botan. "Um... Truth or Dare Kuwabara?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"OK. Ummm.. I dare you to.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Heh heh. Cliffhanger! What do you think Botan is going to dare Kuwabara to do? To be honest with you, I don't know either.  
  
Also, e-mail me if you want to be in the story. Just tell me some info about you so I can get your pesonality and stuff right in the story. E-mail me at animefanatic_nl@sbcglobal.net  
  
Hiei: "Uhhh..Isn't truth or dare kinda old? A lot of people have used that in their stories." Me: "Oh shut up Hiei. This is my story and I want them to play truth or dare."  
  
Hiei: "Fine. Just don't make them play spin the bottle." *I have a mischievous look on my face* "Uh Oh. Why did I say that?" Hiei then starts hitting himself on the head with a large rock. 


	2. The Kukotus, the Toffee portal, and Miko...

Everybody enjoying the fic so far? I hope so. Well, Hiei going to do the disclaimer for me. Enjoy!  
  
Hiei: I am not doing a stupid disclaimer. You do it yourself. What?! Are you too lazy?  
  
Me: O.O That is probably one of the longest sentences you have ever said. I'm surprised it was directed to me. Whoa. *snaps out of shock* What do you mean you are not going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Hiei: I'm not doing it.  
  
Me: ~grows giant head~ YOU ARE GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER OR SOMETHING TERRIBLE IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! ~head shrinks~  
  
Hiei: OK. OK. Your wish is my command.  
  
Me: heh heh. I knew the mind controlling device would come in handy someday. ^_^  
  
Hiei: Disclaimer: Animefanatic-1 does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of the characters. She only owns Ryouka, Mikora, and some dancing lobsters. Please don't sue her.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
"I dare you to ... kiss Yukina for five minutes!" said Botan. That will get Hiei mad. I like seeing Hiei mad!  
  
"Oh yeah! I get to kiss Yukina! I get to kiss Yukina!"  
  
Kuwabara then kissed her after he finished bragging. After kissing her for less than 10 seconds, Hiei pulls out a bathtub (Kurama's bathtub) and conked him on the head. Then he threw Kuwabara and the bathtub out the window.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Kurama was the first to react. "Hiei. Was that my bathtub?" Hiei nodded. " Where did you get that?  
  
"From your bathroom"  
  
"What!? Oh no."  
  
Kurama hurried into the bathtub with everyone following and there, where the bathtub was suppose to be, was a humongo hole. The hole was a black hole though and it was mixing toffee.  
  
Yusuke shrugged and said "Well, at least its not mine."  
  
Keiko slapped him and said " At least you could be supportive of him!"  
  
Everyone then returned to the living room and continued with the game.  
  
"Well, since it was Kuwabara's turn and he is currently unconsious and on the sidewalk outside, It's my turn."  
  
Before Keiko could say a word, something came thru the window. It was Kuwabara! (still unconsious) Following him, was another girl.  
  
The mysterious girl said " I found some trash on the sidewalk. Is it ..Ryouka! I didn't know you were here! I havn't seen you in ages!  
  
Ryouka replies " Is that really you Mikora? My best friend! Yay! Do. You. Know. Who. Is. Here? Hiei and Kurama! You still are a crazy Kurama fan right?  
  
Mikora nodded and said " Of course! Where is he?"  
  
Kurama was trying to hide behind Yusuke, though Mikora spotted him immediately.  
  
She snatched him and started cuddling him.  
  
" Eeeeeeeep! Somebody help me!"yelled Kurama.  
  
Hiei snickered. "Muahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha (coughs and takes a breath) Muahahahahahahagahaha!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh good idea Mikora! Let us both huggle Hiei and Kurama!" She picked Hiei up and started squeezing him too.  
  
"Look..whos.laughing.now." Kurama wheezed.  
  
"Stupid kitsune. Stop talking to me so I can concentrate on breathing!" Hiei said while turning purple and blue.  
  
They stopped and Mikora said " Lets play spin the bottle! I'll go first."  
  
A bottle suddenly showed up out of no where.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Hiei: You said nothing bad would happen to me if I did the disclaimer!  
  
Me: Oops sorry! I forgot! Snickers. It is fun to see Hiei and Kurama getting tortured! ( To all the Kurama and Hiei fans out there: Sorry I am giving Kurama and Hiei a hard time. I love them too, but I can't help but make them miserable. Its so fun! I'll try to tone things down a bit!)  
  
Hiei: YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET! BAKA NINGEN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!  
  
Me: No you can't. This is my story and I making this fic immune to revenge from you to me so there!  
  
Sorry! Hiei just had to interrupt. Now back to the fic!  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Mikora spun the bottle and it landed on Kurama.  
  
"Yay! I get to kiss Kurama!"  
  
She was just about to kiss him when she heard a noise.  
  
She turned around and she saw two half bird half lobster things dancing.  
  
They stopped and said in there own language: Hup#ju gi 76 sjnjj dlkjb,sn dh mn mn js hhhd jusgot sssk t sehhes."  
  
"Wait a second aliens! Let me get out my Super Language Translator 3000!" said Ryouka.  
  
She pulled something out of her personal subspace and listened to the language again.  
  
"Hello! We are Kukotus from our country Kukotu! We come in peace! We came out of a toffee portal and landed in a strange tiled room over there. We hope you are not intruding.."  
  
Before she could finish translating, Hiei crept behind them and used his 'Dragon of Darkness Flame' on the two lobster thingys.  
  
They didn't disappear like Zeru, buy lay on the floor unconsious.  
  
"Hiei! Why did you do that? Those lobster thingys.." She was interrupted by one of them.  
  
" We are not lobster thingys! We are Kukotus!" Then he layed back down.  
  
Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara (Yes he regained consciousness) : O.o  
  
The rest: O.O  
  
"O.Ov, OK. Whatever. Back to what I was saying, Those lobster things were nice!" said Ryouka.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
So how do you like this chapter? Please R&R! I'll write soon. I just need to write some for my other fic. Also, if you would like to be in this fic, please e-mail me and tell give me some info on you so I van get your personality right and stuff.  
  
Hiei: Oh. So you are just going to forget about me and do something else huh? Hmph. Big meanie!  
  
Me: Ohhhh. So you actually like me hanging around here huh? Don't worry, my other fic is about you too. 


	3. Sayona and the Candy

Hi! Hope you are enjoying this! Well, since I have nothing else to say, let us listen to Hiei do the disclaimer!  
  
Bzzt..cackle..zzzzzt..BOOM!!!!!!  
  
Me: Hey! What was that?  
  
Hiei: Your mind controlling device.  
  
Me: NO!!!!!!!!! Oh well, at least I have a big supply of them in the closet. ~pulls another one out~ Come here Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! NO!!!!!!! Not another one! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! ~starts running away~  
  
Me: Oh no you don't! ~and starts running after him~  
  
Kuwabara: Since Hiei and the author of this story are not here, I shall do the disclaimer.  
  
Me: O.O ~stops running~ Did he just say something intelligent? I can't take it anymore! If someone doesn't make him say something stupid right now, My brain will explode! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Is ham a number?  
  
Me: whoo. I thought my brain would explode there. ~starts chasing Hiei again~  
  
Kurama: Since Kuwabara, Hiei and Nola (the author) are not here at the moment, I shall have the honor of doing this disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: Disclaimer: Animefanatic-1 does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. She only owns Ryouka, Mikora, and the lobster thingys. Sayona owns herself! Don't sue anyone or I will have to use my rose whip on you and slice you into tiny pieces. (I also have a secret fear of the hammer the judge hits on the table. =^^=)  
  
Audience(you, the reader): laughs hahahahahhahahahahahahaahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah  
  
Kurama: ~gives menacing glare and gets into battle stance~ I will have to use my rose whip on you!  
  
Audience: Uh oh. Ahhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Me: Don't run away! You won't get to read my story! ~audience doesn't come back~ Oh man! ~grows giant head~ KURAMA! WHY DID YOU SCARE AWAY MY READERS? THIS MEANS A TIME OUT! ~head shrinks~  
  
Kurama: OK. I'll go now.  
  
(Sorry this disclaimer stuff is so long! I just thought it would be funny) ~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Everyone but Hiei: Yeah. Ryouka is right. They were nice. They didn't do anything to us. YOU BIG MEANIE!  
  
"Well, I have something to show you." Said Hiei. He cut open one of the Kukotus and it was filled with candy! He cut the other one and it was filled with candy too!  
  
"See. It was a trick. The language stuff was in a microphone and I only wanted candy." Whispered Hiei. Everyone: @_@  
  
When everyone stopped having twirly eyes, they had a sweatdrop and said " Sorry Hiei!"  
  
Then everyone dug in. After all the candy was gone and everyone was sugar high, Yukina said "Who are you?" (she was the only one who wasn't as sugar high as everyone else and wasn't kinds crazy ^^)  
  
In the doorway, was a girl about 5'4". She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and had the bluest eyes anyone had seen.  
  
Kuwabara instantly jumped up and asked " Oh beautiful stranger girl, will you go out on a date with me? (yes. He already forgot about Yukina)  
  
The mysterious girl pulled out the Frying Pan of Doom and conked him on the head. For the second time that day, he was unconsious.  
  
"I hate you. Get off me. You are so not cute."  
  
She then layed eyes on Yusuke and Kurama. She had anime hearts for eyes and she went over there and kissed Yusuke and Kurama on the cheek!  
  
"I didn't know you were here! She then pushed Mikora away and snuggled into Kurama's lap. Mikora, a wind master started making a hurricane to carry the girl off Kurama, but the girl changed into her demon form, a fire demon and just got off Kurama's lap and went to sit in Yusuke's lap.  
  
" My name is Sayona everybody! And Keiko, you must hate me. After all, I do looooove Yusuke." Sayona said.  
  
Keiko got ready to slap her but Sayona picked Keiko up easily and threw her into the toffee portal. No one looked really anxious or anything and they continued with their game.  
  
Mikora was going to kiss Kurama when Sayona screamed "STOP! YOU CANNOT KISS MY KURAMA! HE IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" :[  
  
'If you do, how about lets tell everyone your little secret? Wouldn't that be nice?" whispered Sayona, so only Mikora could hear.  
  
Mikora ignored this and went right ahead to kiss Kurama.  
  
Sayona" said " Attention! I have something to tell everyone!~ Mikora interuppted~ YOU WOULDN"T DARE!~  
  
"OH YES I WOULD. Mikora's secret is....  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Ooooooh! Another cliffhanger! I am so cruel aren't I? Well, anyway, e-mail me and give me some info on yourself if you want to be in this fic. In the e-mail, please include the name you want to use. Thanks! ^_^ Sorry this chappie is so short. v-v I am just kinda busy right now. More later!  
  
Kuwabara: Where are we? Am I in a white nothingness? Oh no! I am ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Baka ningen, we are in the part of the story where there is no story. Animefanatic-1 controls us all!  
  
Me: Yep. And I enjoy it too! ~.~ Bye~ 


	4. Ling and the Partners

I'm glad you are back for more! Well, we are going to have some new characters in this chappie. oops! I wasn't suppose to say that right? Sorry. Ruined the surprise.  
  
Sayona: Hiya Nola!  
  
Me: What are you doing here? You are suppose to be in the story. Not the author's white nothingness.  
  
Sayona: Well, I got bored and I thought I would come by and see my friend! Also, I wanted to do the disclaimer and Hiei was more than happy to let me do it. What have you been doing to him? Torture?  
  
Me: ~snickers~ Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
Sayona: Oh! That means yes in Nola language.  
  
Both: ~snickers~  
  
Me: Well, since Hiei is hiding in the story and I am not allowed to enter it, Sayona will do the disclaimer only because I am going to treat myself to a GIANT tub of ice cream that Hiei would die for. BuBye now!  
  
Sayona: Whoo. Good. She is gone. Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha! I am not Sayona her friend! I am Beet, the mighty keyboard! ~takes off Sayona disguise~ Muahahahahhahahaha! Now I shall take over her fic!  
  
The REAL Sayona: Hey you! What are you doing here? ~ bonks it on the head with the Frying Pan of Doom! ~ OK. Well. Is there a trash pickup system here? ~Wanders off looking for one~  
  
Keyboard: @_@  
  
Voice: Well, since no one is here to do the diclaimer, I will do it. Sweatdrop. (don't ask how a voice can get a sweatdrop 'k) Um.What am I suppose to say?  
  
Someone hands the voice a script.  
  
Voice: Oh right. Okie dokie.  
  
Voice: Disclaimer: Animefanatic-1 does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of the characters except for Ryouka and Mikora. Sayona owns herself, Ling owns herself, and Sunny owns Sunny. Don't sue!  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
"Mikora's secret is...she is afraid of the color blue!" Said Saoyna.  
  
Everone started laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their faces.  
  
"Hahahah! (gasp for breath) That.means.(laughs).Mikora.. Is afraid .of..(laughs hysterically) Kuwabara's clothes!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
Everybody kept on laughing hysterically. Including Hiei which was a BIG surprise. Everyone noticed this and stopped laughing. They stared at Hiei, who was still laughing, not knowing everyone else had stopped.  
  
All besides Hiei: O.O Thinking (yes. Even Kuwabara is thinking which is rare) whoa! Freaky! Hiei is laughing. Then suddenly Hiei stopped without warning and layed on the ground twitching for a second. Then he was completely still.  
  
"Uh...Hiei? Dude!? Is he dead?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Its not like I know. I'm not a docter" replied Yusuke.  
  
~POOF!~  
  
Out of nowhere, a girl appeared that had brown hair and was rather short.  
  
"Helloooooooo! I am Sunny! The mighty doctor! I will now help your friend in need!"said the girl. She bent down and took out a weird looking saw thingy. She the proceeded to saw off Hiei's hand. She almost finished, but then he jumped up and started skipping around the room saying "MOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
" Are you one of those crazies?" asked Kuwabara. She stopped skipping and pulled out a looooong knife. She looked very angry and started towards Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara looked scared and was calling for his mommy but a second before she was going to dice him in little pieces, she dropped it and rushed over to Kurama's fridge and pulled out lots of ice cream.  
  
" Groan..I need help."  
  
Everyone looked at Hiei in surprise and Yukina asked him why he needed help.  
  
"I need help .... to get to the sweet snow! SWEET SNOW! SWEET SNOW! SWEET SNOW! SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!! Yipee yah hoo!!  
  
Everyone: facefault  
  
Hiei jumped up and reattached his hand and rushed over to grab some ice cream. He had already eaten some earlier and and was very hyper and sugar high.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
After everyone was tired and kinda asleep, the lights turned off and everyone got soaking wet by a gigantic wave in the room. Kurama groped for the light switch and the room's light turned on.  
  
Everyone was surprised from being wet. They didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows of Kurama's doorway while trying to find towels to dry themselves off with.  
  
After things had quieted down a little, the figure stepped out of the shadows and just stood there.  
  
" Oh no! Not another one! I am sick of getting new characters Nola! Stop it!" yelled Yusuke to the ceiling, though no one understood what he was doing.  
  
"Hello. I am Ling. A water demon. I am so sorry that you had to get wet. I was in the sea, when a huge wave pushed me out of the water and into your living room. Please forgive me" said the balckhaired girl.  
  
" Well, at least now we know that someone here is sane" muttered Kurama.  
  
"Yeah! And she is nice too! Maybe she will tell me if bacon is a animal!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"Stupid fool! Bacon is a food! Not a animal unless you connect it with the pig it was made from" yelled Sunny.  
  
Kuwabara whimpered and hid in a corner.  
  
" Well, I think I was sent here to tell you that there is a portal in your bathroom and it is to the utmost inportance that we jump in. Come." Said Ling.  
  
They walked over there and they decided to have partners in case they got lost or something. Kurama asked Ling to be her partner and she blushed a little, but agreed. Mikora and Sayona were staring at Ling so hard that knives were shooting out of their eyes.  
  
Boy were they mad.  
  
In the end, Ling was paired with Kurama, Hiei with the estatic Ryouka, Kuwabara and Yusuke, Yukin and Botan, Miroka and Sunny and Sayona were a threesome. Sayona was to be Keiko's partner if they ever did find her.  
  
They jumped in group by group holding hands. Thump! Before long, Ling and Kurama landed on a soft cloud. They looked around, but they could only see clouds and clouds for miles. It seemed that they were the only ones there.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Sorry for the short chappie. The next one will be longer. I promise! Um..Please no more e-mails to join the story. I have enough. That is unless you are a boy. If you are a boy, e-mail me at animefanatic_nl@sbcglobal.net if you want to be in the story. I have enough girls for one story. Bubyes!  
  
Ryouka: Um.master?  
  
Me: what?  
  
Ryouka: I didn't get to say much in this one  
  
Mikora: Neither did I.  
  
Me: Oh. Well sorry. I'll try to get you two a bigger part in the next chappie 'k?  
  
Both of them: OK! Thankies!  
  
Kurama: Um.Botan sent me to get you two. The story is on fire. You better go get your things.  
  
Mikora: Why don't you get Ling to put the fire out? After all, she is a water demon.  
  
Kurama: Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that? ^_^ 


	5. Attack of the monkeys and the Pool of Ba...

Sorry I took so long to update!!! My computer wouldn't let me get onto the internet which meant I couldn't get onto ff.com which meant I couldn't update. I had already written this chapter before! Thanks to all the reviewers too! I LOVE reviews! I'll even take flames!!!! Just comment please!!!!!! ^_^ Anyway, um.like I said last time.I kinda have enough characters and too much actually. I'm gonna have to get rid of a few. Maybe Kuwabara, Keiko and Ryouka and Mikora.  
  
Kuwabara, Keiko, Ryouka, and Mikora: HEY!!!!! WHADDA YA MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO GET RID OF US?????  
  
Me: ^_^U I never said I was gonna get rid of you.  
  
Them: YES YOU DID!!!!  
  
Me: Well, I was only joking.  
  
Them: you better be!!!!  
  
Me: thinks: don't worry, bubye Keiko and Kuwabara!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Kurama: I do believe she has gone insane.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah  
  
Hiei: I'm glad she is getting rid of that baka. Its time somebody did.  
  
Sunny: Hi everyone!! Since the author has gone temporarily insane though I thought she always was.I'll do the disclaimer!!! YIPEE!!!  
  
Sunny: Disclaimer: Well, Nola does not own YYH, though she wishes she does, she does not own the following either: The Meow Mix song, KFC chicken, a chair, a table, books, telephones, Dell...(the list goes on for a LONG time) and All the characters here own themselves except Ryouka and Mikora. HAPPY NOW??? By the way, don't sue, or I'll have to kill you with my craziness by first annoying you to death, and then tickling you, making you laugh till you die.(this list goes on for a LONG time too).Well, I've run out of threats. Don't go away! I'll be back soon with more!  
  
Audience runs away never to be seen again.  
  
~*By the way, this fic is now dedicated to Crystal Soul aka Lindsay, a big fan and a great friend.*~  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
"WHERE ARE WE????????" asked a frantic Botan. She looked over to Yukina.  
  
They had landed in some kind of a jungle though all the animals were very strange. They seemed to be flying objects. Instead of snakes, there were wires, instead of birds, there were toasters and on and on.  
  
" I don't know. I hope everyone is OK. I don't see anyone else here except us." Answered Yukina.  
  
"Grrrr...Snarrrl..."  
  
"Um.that was you Yukina right?" asked Botan.  
  
"No, I thought it was you." Answered Yukina.  
  
Suddenly, a purple giant donkey shaped pastry came out of the bushes beside them. The thing started toward Yukina, but Botan acted quickly and hit it with her oar. It didn't help.  
  
The monster let out a stream of green mist and it smelled of vanilla! Yukina ran up and hugged him. (I think the mist got to her head!) and said " My long lost brother!!!!! I have found you!!!! But weren't you suppose to be a very powerful demon? Oh well, as long as I have found you, I don't care!!"  
  
Yukina jumped on his back and the donkey thing started galloping into the sunset. (don't ask)  
  
Botan: sweatdrop and O.o  
  
She then jumped onto her oar and followed Yukina.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, I know that Hiei is really Yukina's brother. I just thought this was funny! Pathetic yes?  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara had landed right in the middle of a angry swarm of monkeys.  
  
" HEY YOU MONKEYS!!!!! Listen to me! I am your leader and will guide you to the legendary Pool of Bananas! But you have to obey my every command!!!!!!" said Yusuke  
  
All the monkeys agreed and bowed down to him. I don't know where he learned monkey language though.  
  
"First off, scratch Kuwabara's face off and I will reward you with a banana!!!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
The monkeys attacked and Kuwabara had about a 1 million monkeys on his face clawing at him. He screamed for his mommy and started running to who knows where.  
  
"Ahhhh. This is the life! A monkey tribe following my commands, Kuwabara bashing, all the fruit I want, and a throne!!!" said Yusuke as he settled into his throne made of banana peels.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Well, guess where Kieko was. She was having the time of her life in Hawaiii!  
  
" Ahhh. Cute boys, lots of sun, no violence, and no Kuwabara. This is the life! And best of all, NO YUSUKE!!!!! Yipee! I'm free! Thank the cute bunny rabbit gods in Alaska for setting me free!"said Kieko.  
  
"I'm never going home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Ryouka was in heaven! Getting to hold Hiei's hand even if he didn't like it. She tried kissing him when they landed,and guess what? She succeeded! Now that's a surprise.  
  
" Ahhhhh!!!!!!!! Stop kissing me!!!!! HELP ANYONE!!!!! YUSUKE????KURAMA???? I"LL EVEN ASK THE BAKA TO HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hiei. He was terrified.  
  
They seemed to have landed in another anime show.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Not Sailor Moon!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It burns!!! The pain!!!!" yelled Hiei and Ryouka together.  
  
" I said MOON PRISM POWER!!!!!!! Why is not working? Oh what the heck!" said Sailor Moon and she walked over to Ryouka and hit her on the head with a bottle of hair gel.  
  
"NO!!!! I SEE DARKNESS EVERYWHERE!!!!! HELP ME HIEI!!!!." then Ryouka collapsed.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAILOR MOON!!!!! I REALLY NEEDED TO GET RID OF HER!!!!!!!" screamed Hiei.  
  
"IS THAT HIEI????? YAY!!!!!! THE CUTE LITTLE FIRE DEMON!!!!!! I"VE ALWAYS WANTED TO CUDDLE HIM!!!! Come here Hiei." said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Oh no! Get away from me! Don't touch me! AHHHHHHH KURAMA! YUSUKE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hiei while he ran away with all the Sailor Scouts following him.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
A/N: now your are probably wondering what happened to Sayona, Sunny, and Mikora right? Well, here they are.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Since they were going to be the last group to jump in, they decided not to and went shopping. All the time Sayona was planning Mikora's way of death.  
  
~*Sayona's POV*~  
  
Hm.maybe I can hang her.no, that would be too obvious I did it. What about my Frying pan of Doom??? That would work too, though I don't want to waste it's mighty power on her! Maybe I can trick Kurama into kissing her and then when she is dazed, I can get him to cut her into two pieces with his rose whip.  
  
~* end Sayona's POV*~  
  
They all sat down after going to about 50 shops and ate some ice cream.  
  
"MOOOO!!!!!!! My ice cream goes moooo like a chicken!!!!" screamed Sunny, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Mikora and Sayona: sweatdrop.  
  
"Um.actually a cow goes moo and a chicken goes bawk." Whispered Mikora into Sunny's ears.  
  
" REALLY? I DODN"T KNOW THAT!!!! SO KARASU GOES MOO BECAUSE HE IS A COW RIGHT???????????????" screamed Mikora.  
  
Sayona: sweatdrop  
  
Sayona says: Well, um...not really. You can call him a cow, but he still won't moo because he is not a REAL cow OK? And, I actually think of Karasu as a monkey.  
  
Suddenly you get a image of monkeys attacking Kuwabara with one monkey dressed in a black cape thing with black hair instead of brown and it is rather long. It seems that the monkey is blowing up Kuwabara with some bombs.. ~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
Kurama and Ling were still stranded in the cloud place. Then a figure stepped out of the mist dressed in a boys school uniform.  
  
" Hi Kurama and Ling. I'm Zoutou the Ookami. ARE U WEARING A DRESS????????" ~hides behind Kurama~  
  
" DRESSES ARE SCARY!!!!"  
  
Kurama: sweatdrop  
  
" Um.what else are you afraid of ?" asked Kurama.  
  
Zoutou gets a tough look on her face and says " I'm not afraid of anything. Unlike Kuwabara. Well, OK. I might be afraid of dresses but that's it!!!!!"  
  
"Are you wearing a boy's school uniform?" asked Ling.  
  
" Yeah. The girls uniform has a skirt. ~shudders for a second then gets s smirk on her face~ are you two lost or something? Not many people come here" said Zoutou.  
  
~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ ()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
So! How do you like this new chapter? Like I said before, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner because I was having problemds with the internet! -_-U  
  
Also, please don't ask to be in the fic anymore. I have enough people. Zoutou is the last character. She asked and I said yes before the last chapter ~winks at Zoutou~ and I didn't put her in until now.  
  
I'm sorry if you wanted to be in this fic. Maybe next time? By the way, PLEASE R&R!!!! I'm begging you!  
  
Zoutou, Kurama, and Hiei walk in.  
  
Zoutou: hey Nola  
  
Me: hiya! Whatcha doing here? Looks like you got some new friends.  
  
Zoutou: Yeah well, I like them as friends!!!! I am not a rabid fan girl just in case you are getting any ideas OK?  
  
Kurama and Hiei nod in agreement.  
  
Me: aww.that's too bad.  
  
Hiei: HEY!!!! WHAT DID YOU MEAN WHEN YOU HAD YUKINA HUG THAT PURPLE DONKEY AND CALL IT HER LONG LOST BROTHER?????? I'M HER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: So? What are you going to do about that? And remember the vanilla smoke??  
  
Hiei: I guess I'll just have to set you on fire. That's too bad. I kinda liked you.  
  
Me: FIRE????? OK I'M SORRY!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! Wait a sec.you actually kinda liked me??? YAHOO!!!!!! HIEI LIKES ME!!!! HIEI LIKES ME!!! ~starts running off to tell all her friends.  
  
Zoutou, Kurama and Hiei: sweatdrop  
  
Zoutou: Why do I get the imperssion she is insane?  
  
Kurama: Maybe because she is insane.  
  
Me: I heard that!!!!! I am not insane. I just LOVE Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Uh-oh!!! The author is a rabid fan girl! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I think this is the longest chapter yet. 5 PAGES!!!!! I'll update soon! Thanx for reading and please R&R!!!! 


End file.
